


The Ambassador’s Daughter

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Bright (2017), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bright elements, Cross Over, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Go Cho!, Interspecies Relationship(s), Major Original Character(s), Non canon compliant, Red Oni Blue oni Relationship, Romance will happen, Semi Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, Strong Female Elves, Tags to be added, star crosses lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Ianna Kandomere, the now only living daughter of the Elven Ambassador of the untied states and former LAPD Magic task force officer Magnus Kandomere, is on her way to being a Special type of FBI agent called a Dark soul hunter but first she has to get an education in wizards despite being exceptional in the field of Magecraft.Soo Ianna finds herself attending the same school as he deceased older sister Attended, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardy to learn magic but All magic comes with a price, and for Ianna the price is her soul.In order for her to attend hogwarts she must strengthen the already existing barrier by doing a series of rituals that ties her soul and blood to the barrier so no evil can get in.But Ianna is a 16 year old elven girl with raging hormones and sets her eyes on bad boy Draco Malfoy and the two quickly get to know each other as they develop feelings for each other even as dark events unfold.Soon Ianna find herself and Her relationship being strained as the events of 6th book unfurl...Can one elven girl really make that big of a difference?Oh you can bet your Galleons she can!





	1. Borgins and Burke’s where snakes talk and elves shop

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible summary I know but bare with me!
> 
> This is a new type of cross over!
> 
> I decide to take that mixing races and species of bright and the characters and mixed them with Harry Potter!
> 
> Ianna is such a great girl, she noble and hard headed but also stead fast and soft hearted.
> 
> She sea the good in Draco and tries to help him as best as she can While doing her work as a blood guardian and studying to be a dark soul hunter which is someone that hunts evil things!
> 
> Sorry for the rambling but I am so stoked!

Ding   
  
The bell above the door that lead into Borgins and Burke’s  shop sang, letting its owner that a customer had arrived.   
  
Mr.Borgin sighed as he strutted out of his office and into the main shop area where a tall, blue haired and sliver skinned teen stood wearing a dark but expensive trench coat and matching boots.   
  
“Ah Young mistress Kandomere, it’s so good to see you again! How are you doing this lovely evening?”   
  
The blue haired girl looked up to reveal her white-silver colored eyes and a beautiful smile as she beamed at the elderly man.   
  
Her moon light like eyes made it clear she was no ordinary witch or even human...There was no doubt that she was Elven.   
  
“hello Mr.Borgin! It’s so good to see you again and I’m doing as well as I can...you see I’m running low on my medicine and it’s been terrible. My runes are burning like nobody’s business and the bloodlust is...well difficult to quench.”

 

The teenager said mournfully as she took off her gloves to reveal a scabbed over death rune and fire rune on her left hand while her right had black snake like markings that traveled under her coat and stopped at her neck.

 

“Oh my...that’s terrible dear! I’m am so sorry to hear that! It’s such a shame you get obtain your medicine legally over in your country...much like kinder eggs. Well anyway I do have your medicine but we may have to wait to get it. You see I have a few clients that are doing business with my partner in the room where your vial is...my apologize Miss Kandomere.”

 

Mr. Borgin said in a regretful tone as he examined the girl’s hand before letting her go and sighing loudly.

 

“Please call me Inny or Ianna, You’ve known me for 3 years now and my family for well forever! But I don’t think I can wait...But if I must then I guess I have no other choice…”

 

Ianna said sighing as she pulled out her phone and messaged her brother, Ienzo.

 

“I’d be happy to even pay 10 or 20% extra to get it now...but I guess I have wait.”

 

Instantly Mr.Borgin’s attitude changed.

 

“You know their meeting hasn’t full started, besides I’m sure they will understand.”

 

Mr. Borgin said smirking as he he led Ianna to the back room where he timidly knocked.

 

A woman with pale blonde hair answer the door, she could’ve easily been 30 but stress made her seem more like 40 instead nevertheless she was enchanting to look at.

 

After some whispering and haggling the two were allowed in.

 

Instantly Ianna felt unsafe as if she had just crossed into the dark plain, the feel of darkness and the stench of death was eminent and overwhelming.

 

Ianna’s stomach did a flip as she spotted fenrir Greyback, a notoriously violent werewolf with a rap sheet the length of Merlin’s beard.

 

The Lycan smiled evilly at her as she trailed close behind Mr. Borgin.

 

“An Elf? Haven’t seen the likes of your kind in ages...especially one as beautiful and Delectable as you.”

 

Fenrir said smirking as Ianna glared at him, Draco who had been unaware of Ianna’s presence until now felt his chest tighten as he laid eyes on her.

 

“That’s Elv to you Lycan.”

 

Ianna said tucking a lose blue curl behind her ear, greyback snarled as he let out a growl and bared his teeth.

 

The hair on the back of Draco’s neck stood up as a chill passed over him.

 

Suddenly there was a shriek from the blonde woman as a blue haired man no older than 23 apparitioned into the room.

 

He was wearing a matching black suit jacket and dress pants set with a white button up and black tie with a rose that was the same navy blue as his hair and eyes.

 

Along with the unusual looking suit he had a holstered 9mm that had unique markings on it, possibly runes of some sort etched into it and a badge that read:

FBI - Magical Affairs Division- Special agent 

 

Ianna groaned as she pursed her lips and turned around, clearly not pleased at the visitors arrival.

 

“ _ Gramoto* _ , Ienzo.”

 

Ianna said crossing her arms as the man sighed and looked around before looking down at her. 

 

Draco frowned as he looked to his mother, he had never heared that word before maybe because it was the elven word for hello or greetings but Draco wouldn’t have known that it was elven as he had never been exposed to it before.

 

“Gramoto, Ianna… May I ask What are you doing here? In a place like this? With criminals?”

 

Ienzo said in his native tongue of elven, leaving this group of wizards lost as what the siblings were discussing.

 

“I need my medicine and I wanted out of the house, is that a problem?”

 

Ianna said narrowing her eyes, Ienzo pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

 

“You have no idea how worked up mother is! You’re lucky that father and I were done with our business at hogwarts when you texted me.”

 

Ienzo said as a soft feminine voice began whispering from inside Ienzo’s bag.

 

“Free me! Free me!”

 

The voice whispered, both Ienzo and Ianna understood it clear as day but to the others it was a faint hissing noise.

 

“You didn’t…”

 

Ianna gasped this time in English before rushing forward and pulled the snake out of her brothers bag.

 

The snake in question was all white basilisk snake, it’s eyes were a sapphire blue instead of an intense yellow like most.

 

“Thank you.”

 

The snake hissed as it coiled up ianna’s arm and wrapped itself loosely around her neck before licking her cheek.

 

“You’re welcome...Tell me do you have a name?”

 

Ianna asked in perfect parseltongue, causing all eyes with the exception of Ienzo’s to go wide in shock.

 

The female basilisk shook her head,

 

“She’s yours to keep, we found her down in the chamber when were sealing it. It was only her and 3 others, her mate is with father and the others are being rehomed.”

 

Ienzo said in English as a small smile came to his face as he watched his little sister bump snoots with the snake.

 

“Thank you, I think we’ll be fast friends, what’s her mates name?”

 

“Ashtaroth...He was a feisty beast, although loyal. He bit me twice before we got him calmed down.”

 

Ienzo said snickering as he looked back on the memory.

 

“I couldn’t help but over bear miss Kandomere but was that parseltongue you were speaking?”

 

Mr.Burke asked as he and his partner worked on mixing up Ianna’s potion.

 

“Indeed it was...it’s almost non existent in the wizarding communities or so I hear. Such a shame too, snakes are such graceful and beautiful creatures...Much like our race.”

 

Ianna said smiling up at her brother before petting the snakes head.

 

“Name...I want a name!”

 

The snake demand as she bobbed her head around eager for attention.

 

“How about….Lilith?”

 

Ianna said using parseltongue as she looked Her snake in the eye.

 

“Oh yesss! That’s wonderful! May we go home now?”

 

Lilith hissed as she flicked her tongue against ianna’s cheek. 

 

Suddenly Lilith hissed as she focused her attention on the window up above them.

 

“Peeping toms! Spies! Rats!”

 

Lilith hissed angrily as she bared fangs, her eyesgflowed yellow.

 

Instantly Ianna covered Lilith’s eyes and cuddled her to her chest as she soothes the snake, turning around to see that no one was there.

 

“We should go now, I have something I need. To teach about your school before you go there next week. Is the elixir ready sir?”

 

Ienzo said putting a hand on his sister’s shoulder.

 

“Yes indeed it is! That will be 15 Galleons. Tell me young miss are you heading to hogwarts this year or just business?”

 

Mr.Borgis said grinning as He handed the Vial to Ianna and received payment from Ienzo.

 

“Both. Father says that I should get out of the country more, although he is concerned about the return of Britain’s Darkest Wizard-“

 

Magus”

 

Ienzo said interrupting Ianna as he corrected her.

 

“Fine  _ warlock _ anyway but his return is just another reason for me to go to hogwarts, Do my part in lending some light in a time of darkness. Beside I could use a brush up on my transfigurations and charms.”

 

A rather bushy haired woman that looked dreadfully pale and rather mental began to cackle as she listened to Ianna talk.

 

“I’m sorry miss Lestrange, does something amuse you?”

 

Ienzo said focusing his attention on the black hair woman as sighed loudly.

 

“Oh most definitely! Lovely little Lottie thinks she can defeat the dark lord!”

 

Bellatrix snickered in a song song voice that grinder on The elves ears.

 

“I can’t defeat him...not alone but if I can help make sure than no more parents have to bury their babies because of him, then I’ll do what I can. For humans, children are the ones to bury their parents, parents aren’t supposed to bury their babies. Taking a life is wrong but the life of a child is particularly heinous. That’s why I’m going to be a dark soul hunter just like my brother and father.”

 

Ianna said proudly as she kissed Lilith’s head.

 

“Such big dreams...Such a shame they’ll be snuffed out!”

 

Bellatrix mocked as she took a step towards Ianna with her wand out.

 

Instantly Ienzo pulled Ianna backwards as he drew his gun.

 

“One more step and I’ll splatter your brains across this room Lestrange! I’ll look past you being alive but if you even so much as touch my sister I promise you, Azkaban will look like paradise compared to your stay in Oblivion. Your death will not be a good one, you will die without honor or prayer or peace. No one will be there to receive your soul at the Crossing fields...Remember that Lestrange.”

 

Ienzo said as his irises  turned the color of moonstones as he took his safety off, the room was dead as everyone held their breath in shock.

 

Tension gripped the room like the stench of death on a rotting corpse.

 

Instantly The owners stepped in between the two as The blonde haired woman snatched bellatrix’s wand away from her.

 

Draco gasped a few times as he stared at Ianna in wonder and confoundment.

 

“We’re going home Ianna. I don’t want you to step foot near this backwater shop again! Do you understand me?! You could’ve been killed!”

 

Ienzo said as he placed his weapon back into its jokester and turned to his siter who blinked a few times before sighing.

 

“Next time-“

 

“There will be no next time for this place. Father and I will obtain your medicine. This is no place for you! This is why mother is so stern about you coming to London!”

 

“You’re making it sound like as if I made you draw your gun...You know what I think I can apparate home by myself...Thank you for the visit Ienzo.”

 

Ianna said stiffly as she stared up at her brother before turning to the owners and apologized feverently and said a few warm good byes.

 

But before leaving as gave Draco a warm smile and a wave before disappearing with a snap of her fingers.

 

“It’s a shame she’s not one of us...she would make a fine wife for Draco wouldn’t she Narcissia?”

 

Narcissia sighed and looked over at Draco who flushed a deep pink.

 

“There’s still hope...the mind can be changed..and a heart swayed.”

 

Narcissia said as she cupped Draco’s shoulder.

 

Draco rolled his eyes and turned his attention the cupboard as if uninterested but his action couldn’t be further from the truth.

 

In reality he was fancied by her and curious all at the same time. she was undeniably beautiful as well as smart and the fact that she wasn’t even human peaked his curiousity even more…

 

For once he was excited to start school for reasons beyond the usual of seeing his friends and despite dreadful and gut wrenching task he had been given by Voldemort himself, hogwarts was something to look forward to.

  
  


Meanwhile outside…

 

“She speaks parseltongue Harry!”

 

A bushy brown haired woman hissed excitedly as she and her 2 friends navigated their way out of knockturn alley.

 

“I know Hermione! I was right there! I don’t understand any of this though! I’ve never seen an elf like that before...come to think of it I don’t think I’ve heard of there being elves like her in hogwarts or the UK at all.”

 

Harry said excitedly as he as his friends headed into the leaky cauldron.

 

“That’s because they usually stay in their own communities well at least here that’s the case but she didn’t sound British at all, if I had to guess probably America...East coast maybe...Possibly Boston.”

 

“But she said her Father was an ambassador and that brother of hers had that badge...Somethibg Federal Division of Magic was it?”

 

“Federal Bureau Of Investigation, Magical Affaires Divison...Special agent I think.”

 

Ron added as he curtailed behind his friends

 

“Good memory Ron!”

 

“It’s hard to forget something like that...Makes me wonder...Do you think that muggles and wizards aren’t you  know separated over there in the States like they are here?”

 

Ron asked as he shut the door to Harry’s room.

 

“They aren’t segregated like over here, it’s amazing! Orcs, centaurs, Dwarves, fairies and even dragons all live together like normal people. My aunt lives in Los Angeles and she says they have orc cops now! But the elves they’re a bit stuck up and very wealthy. I can ask her if she know about this ambassador. I Anna said she was going to hogwarts...maybe we can get to know her.”

 

Hermione said as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

 

“Let’s just hope Draco doesn’t get to her first...you saw the way he was ogling at her! Creepy dude I tell ya!”

 

Ron said shaking his head as the other two blushed.

 

“She seems passionate about defeating Voldemort, you heard her talk about losing her sister to him, right?”

 

Harry said as he reached over and stroked hedwig's head.

 

“I highly doubt he’s going to say anything about Voldemort to her, Harry. Besides, I don’t think a girl of her place would stoop so low as to go for Malfoy…”

 

Hermione said as the conversation went quiet for a few moments until Ron broke the silence with talk of new teachers.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Meeting the headmaster

“Are you sure Miss Kandomere that you are able to take on a task such as this?”   
  
Professor McGonagall asked Ianna as they walked through the castle with Ianna’s family trailing close behind.   
  
“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t confident in my abilities. I might be young but I’ve live more in the past 3 years then most of my mind have in centuries.”   
  
Ianna said smiling softly at the professor before she turned her head in her father’s direction.   
  
Her father, former leading agent of CIA’s Magic Task Force, Magnus Kandomere nodded and smiled warmly at his youngest and only living daughter.   
  
“I read the report...its a tragedy, what happened to you...Vampires forcing a 13 year old, a mere child mind you, into committing Human transmutation. Thank goodness you were strong enough to survive it and even had the heart to try and save those who had hurt you. Anyway...let’s not dwell on the past shall we?”   
  
McGonagall said sighing as she lead the family in the castle where Dumbledore was waiting at the front door instead of his office.

 

“Headmaster! I thought we were to greet you in your office?!”

 

Dumbledore smiled as he strode forward to greet the family, his eyes twinkled as they landed on Ianna.

 

“I’m impatient you know, it’s not every century or even a millennium that we have such wonderful guest arrive to our castle, Professor.

 

Dumbledore said as he looked over his half moon spectacles.

 

“I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and you must be Miss Ianna Kandomere, I have heard a great deal about you Young Lady, all good things I reassure you.”

 

Dumbledore said holding out his hand, to which Ianna shook warmly.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Headmaster, actually it’s more of an honor. You’re in the ranks along side Merlin. Thank you for allowing me to study here! Like I said I’m honored!”

 

Ianna said blushing as she let go of the Headmasters hand and looked up to see her father smiling down at her.

 

“Little Ianna here has been dreaming of this day since Our eldest Ashtaroth received her letter...My wife and I have decided that she’s old enough and that she’s developed enough for what must be done. Beside I’m pretty sure that one way or another Ianna would’ve found a way to attended Hogwarts.”

 

Magnus said smirking as his family chuckled and Ianna blushed.

 

“I don’t even entertain the thought of her not attending and it’s a pleasure to see you once again Ambassador. Oh Dr. Kandomere! What a pleasure to see you again! My you haven’t aged a day...I must say Your eldest Ashtaroth was a splitting image of you, such a terrible loss...she was an incredible mage. Always ready to protect and defend, even down to the last moment of her life I imagine. You should be proud, she changed a lot of lives here at hogwarts.”

 

Dumbledore said humbly as he held out his hand to the Ambassador and His wife, Arantxra who had curly Coal black hair save for a single strand of silver that was at the tip of her widows peak. Her Ice blue eyes shimmered as she smiled softly at the headmaster as she remembered their first meeting when Ashtaroth was being interviewed for acceptance into hogwarts...

 

“And the same to you Head Master. Its a pleasure to see you once, this time under much better circumstances than the last time we meet. I must admit, I take claims for Ashtaroth turning out as elegant and talented as she did. The other two are on Magnus here….Thank you for the condolences, Loosing Aro Was….Indescribably horrific. There are some wounds that time will never heal but you’re right she was a protector and defender. Had it not been for her sacrifice 3 more lives would’ve been lost. I would never wish the agony and oblivion that comes from losing a child on anyone. But even in the darkest of nights, there is always some form of light. Both of my surviving children are dark soul agents, Ienzo here just graduated from the academy a year ago and Ianna is a junior Agent….They grow up so fast don’t they?”

 

Arantxra said smiling sadly as she put a hand on each one of her children’s shoulders. Dumbledore nodded as he smiled before turning to Ienzo.

 

“And You must be Special Agent Ienzo Kandomere...You are your father’s son, except you have-“

 

“My mothers eyes.”

 

Ienzo said smiling politely as he held out his hand to the head master who chuckled and shook it warmly.

 

“Congratulations on your accomplishments Ienzo, I apologize for not getting the opportunity to greet you last week. I had business to attend to in little wigim over by surrey, May I ask how are the pair of snakes doing? Causing no trouble I hope.”

 

Dumbledore said as he adjusted his spectacles.

 

“They’re doing quite well, The albino female took a liking to Ianna and was named Lilith. Ianna plans on bringing both snakes as her pets, don’t worry we have the potions needed to prevent any injuries. I assure you that the pair are perfectly safe to be around.”

 

Ienzo said warmly as the headmaster chuckled and after a few more words the conversation turned to a much more intense topic.

 

“Now for the purpose of the visit...getting you bonded to the barrier. It took sometime but we have everything in place for you to begin the binding. The key spots are located in 13 different parts of the castle and grounds. I’ll give the locations in order, do you need a quill or parchment?”

 

Dumbledore asked as he looked at Ianna who shook her head.

 

“Thank you for the offfer but no, I can use my phone to record notes and make the list for me. But again thank you.”

 

Ianna said holding up her IPhone 6 as she talked, Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

 

“Kids these days and their technology! Anyway for the locations… I prefer the old fashion Métis by the way...let’s see,”

 

Dumbledore said as he pulled a scroll from his pocket and unrolled it, the list read:

 

  1. Hogwarts lake
  2. Forest edge by quidditch field
  3. Great Hall
  4. Chessboard on 3rd floor
  5. Chamber of Secrets 
  6. Room of Requirement
  7. Dumbledore’s office
  8. Astronomy tower
  9. Gryffindor Common room
  10. Ravenclaw Common room
  11. Center of the Forbidden forest
  12. Entrance to hogsmead 
  13. Train platform 



 

Ianna sighed as she pursed her lips, anxiety and dread began to grow inside her as she listened to Dumbledore rattle off the locations.

 

“Is this going too much for you? There will be breaks and refreshments provided….and please remember you have a week till the other student arrive.”

 

McGonagall said as she gave Ianna a look of concern but Ianna took a deep breath and unbuttoned her long black double breast coat and handed it off to her father.

 

“Ugh...she dresses like you.”

 

Her mother hugged as she looked at her daughter’s knee length high necked Victorian blue dress, and matching leather steampunk boots.

 

“What’s wrong with that? She dresses nicely and elegantly.”

 

Her father retorted gesturing at his daughter’s clothing.

 

“She’s 16, not 1600… well at least she not showing off the lady parts like some of the girls these days.”

 

Arantxra said sighing as she buttoned her daughter dark soul gem choker and changed out her stainless steel neck bar piercing for one made with grand soul gem and dark soul gems infused with bloodstone powder.

 

These items were key to strengthening her magic and ramping up her bodies magic production, which would aid her in doing her job.

 

“Do you have the knife? And the crystals Ianna?”

 

Ienzo asked as he gave her his favorite philosopher stone nose stud which he hadn’t worn in some time due to his job.

 

“And the scroll too...headmaster, is it all right if You and Professor McGonagall walk me through the castle before I do this? I need to get to know the castle before I begin.”

 

Ianna asked as she rummaged through the apothecary satchel attached to her belt, looking for something specific.

 

“I don’t see why not? Perhaps your family would like to accompany us?”

 

Dumbledore said as he turned to her family.

 

“That very gracious of you but I believe that my daughter needs some individual attention from you two. Is it alright if we sample some of the treats from the Great Hall ? I am very fond of Scottish deserts.”

 

Magnus said as he took his wife’s hand as she let out a sharp exhale.

 

“Of course...of course. Dr,Kandomere are you alright?”

 

Dumbledore said with a voice concern as he watch her shift in place.

 

“I’m fine...Just not ready for this again. I’ll be down in the kitchen. You be good now Ianna...Stay strong  _ mí Petite Fleur _ .”

 

Her mother said blowing a kiss before she took her husbands hand and headed towards the Great hall.

 

Ienzo sighed and and patted his little sisters shoulder before following behind his parents, the light bounced off his bandage as he jogged.

 

“Your family is quite proud of you Miss Kandomere as are we.”

 

McGonagall said putting a supportive hand on Ianna’s shoulder for a moment before removing it.

“Do you really think they see me? Or do they see Aro? I know mother has a tendency to mistake me for her but it’s time like this if anyone of them actually see me or are just pretending to…”

Ianna said quietly as she gazed longingly at the door to the great hall for a moment before turning back to her Teachers.

“Come let’s not waste time shall we? We shouldn’t keep the castle waiting.”

Ianna said putting on a smile as she  began her ascent up the staircase.

“May I ask, just how will you going about with this ritual? I have heard of it but never seen it myself.”

McGonagal said as they approached the lake once the tour of the castle was finished.

”it’s a big lengthy but rather simple. I draw a circle of protection using my blood and then I put down 6 fright common soul gems, after I say the prayer of protection, I prick my finger and on to each stone I place a drop of blood and a drop of a very special blessed Elixir. Once that is completed I place a Grand Soul gem in the sender and if everything is done correctly there should be a bright flash of light.”

Ianna said as she untied the simple flat wooden raft from the dock and stepped on to the raft.

”Well that sounds...Extensive! I do wish you luck and please becareful our there!”

McGonagal said bringing her hand to her mouth before handing Ianna her paddles.

”Yes,Indeed the best of wishes Ms.Kandomere. Professor McGonagal and myself will be here for when you return! Give the Squid a hello for me!”

Dumbledor Said as Ianna pushes her self away from the dock and waved good bye to her Elders before paddling out into the center of the lake.

Once in the center of the lake, Ianna casted the waterproofing spell to herself and slipped into the cool calm waters of Hogwarts lake.

Then she used an eye dropper and drew the circle of protection that once closed, the lines magically solidified allowing Ianna to place the 6 soul gems and begin her chant.

”blood to blood, bone to bone, ashes to ashes and earth to earth. I give my blood to the 9 divines as I ask for you blessings of protection upon this land. To 9 divines I pray, bless this place and grant protection to all that well within. My blood and these souls I give to you in exchange a blessing of protection against all evil and those that dwell in darkness with evil intentions. To 9 divines I plea, bless us with your light and your protection until the day I may die and join you in the eternal plane Amen.”

Ianna chanted and when she finished she pricked her finger and did as she said she would and place a drop of blood into each stone and then did the same with the mysterious elixir before climbing on to her raft and place the grand soul gem in the center, causing a marvelous flash of light to occur as the ritual was sealed a success.

with a victory fiancée nad  a sigh of relief Ianna made her way back to the shore but was interrupted halfway back by something poking her bottom.

swiftly she turned around to find that the perpetrator was indeed the Lakes oversized squid who held out a beautiful silver locket that had a smal red gemstone in the center of the locket.

happily she accepted the gift and gave the squid tentacle a pat and a kiss before giving it her thanks and Dumbledore’s regards before she headed back to shore to start her next task...

 


	3. May I sit here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather lengthy chapter but so far my favorite

“May I sit here?”   
  
Crabbe turned around to find a beautiful blue haired women about his age wearing a white puffy sleeve button up and a pink corset with navy blue bows on it standing behind him pointing to the inside of the boot.   
  
Crabbe grinned eagerly, enchanted by the woman’s beauty he was helpless to her.   
  
Ianna smiled softly at human man, he was definitely not attractive in a traditional sense but was fair muscular but had a dim glow to him meaning not that bright in the head.   
  
“Of course miss, go right head.”   
  
Crabbe said gesturing for her to have a seat, Ianna gave him a small curtsy and slid into the seat thanking him as she did so.   
But almost immediately as she took her seat, she pulled out her laptop and a head and files from her brief case along with a thermos and her iPhone.

 

After Carefully placing the headset over her masterly done French braid she clicked away at the keys.

 

Draco stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a Ianna, his heart twitching as she looked up at him with a look of remembrance.

 

“Who is that?”

 

Pansy asked bluntly as she walked up behind Blaise who took one look at Ianna and gave Crabbe a sly smile and a nod.

 

“No idea...she asked to sit here and being the gentleman I am of course I said yes.”

 

Crabbe said not so subtly winking at Goyle who wiggled his brows.

 

“You let her sit with us and you don’t even know her name? Pathetic...Excuse me you with the blue hair!”?!”

 

Pansy said rather aggressively in Ianna’s direction, sighing Ianna took off her headphones and looked up at Pansy with a polite and polished smile.

 

“The names Ianna Kandomere, excuse me may I get out for a moment? I need to grab something out of my bag.

 

Ianna said as a slight hissing was heard, immediately Crabbes Eyes went wide as Draco frowned.

 

“Isn’t your father the ambassador of the United States?”

 

Goyle said as he watched Ianna carefully pull her bag down from the shelf and then carefully she pulled her snakes out to most people’s horror although a large majority were facsinated by Lilith’s white body and blue eyes.

 

Lucifer, her mate however was displeased by the attention and cooled himself around Ianna’s waist where as Lilith draped herself around Ianna’s neck where she could easily be seen.

 

“Indeed that is my father and yes I’m also elven as is my family.”

 

Ianna said as she kissed Lilith’s snoot.

 

“Well, that must be pretty cool...Having afather like that! Say what species of snakes are those?”

 

Blaise said as Lucifer cooled himself around Ianna’s arm when she allowed him to move on to her arm.

 

“Not sure...by the way I never got your names.”

 

Ianna said turning to The table in which Pansy, Draco and Blaise sat at.

 

“I’m Blaise Zabini.”

 

Blaise said holding out his hand, in which Ianna politely shook.

 

“And you miss?”

 

Ianna said holding out her hand to Pansy.

 

“Pansy...parkinson...Those snake’s wont bite will they?”

 

“Not usually but Lucifer here is a bit a meanie and a tad bit over protective of his girl Lilith here.”

 

Ianna said as she pointed to the snakes as she mentioned them before turning to Draco, who was praying silently that she wouldn’t mention their previous meetings.

 

“And you must be a Malfoy...You look just like your parents more so your father.”

 

Ianna said holding out her delicate hand to Draco, who let out a quiet sigh of relief.

 

“You’re correct, I’m Draco...Draco Malfoy. Your snakes are quite lovely. Basiliskicanious reptlious am I correct?”

 

Draco said blushing as Lilith booped him in the cheek.

 

“Perhaps...Anyway I would love to chat but I have work that must be done. It’s a pleasure getting your names by the way, hopefully we’ll be in the same house.”

 

Ianna said as she sat down, forcing Lucifer to find a new place to roost and he chose to lay in hier lap as Lilith came down to join him, licking his face as he booped snoots with her before they coiled up together in Ianna’s lap.

 

Placing her head set back on and reposition her mic she went to work.

 

“Hello Ienzo, Good evening Malacoth”

 

Ianna said in Elvish as her brother picked up the video conference call between her, him and another male agent named Malacoth Hornback, an orc.

 

“Greetings Ianna, you look lovely today, excited for your first day on the job?”

 

Agent Hornback said in orcish as he adjusted his gray bow tie before he sat down in his office chair.

 

“Oh thank you Malacoth! And it’s very interesting, hogwarts, so many things to deal and so many stories to be heard! I haven’t started as a student but I obliviously have met the headmaster and he’s just as great as they say!”

 

Ianna gushed as almost all but Draco stared in wonder.

 

“What is she even speaking? Is that even a real language?”

 

Pansy said in a bewildered tone as she looked at Draco and then to Blaise.

 

“Goodness Pansy don’t you pay attention to politics? Her father is Magnus Kandomere!”

 

Blaise said pulling out his phone and pulling up her fathers wiki page.

 

“ I know that but what does that have to do with anything?!”

 

Pansy hissed, Blaise sighed and rolled his eyes as he handed Pansy his phone.

 

“Here just read this!”

 

Pansy sighed and took the phone from him and with in moments let out an astonished gasp.

 

“She’s an elf?”

 

“ _ ELV.” _

 

Ianna said sharply as she snapped her attention on to Pansy who jerked her head up in surprise.

 

“Is there a problem?”

 

Ienzo asked in elvish as he furrowed his brows.

 

“Humans who use Elf instead of Elv. This why I’m support of integrated classrooms and curriculums.”

 

Ianna said irritated as Crabbe frowned stupidly.

 

“What’s the difference between the two?”

 

Ianna sighed as she looked over at crabbe, uprising her lips.

 

“It’s like calling an African american person a Nergro or a fae individual a fairy or a homosexual a queer. Its disrespectful and shouldn’t be used.”

 

Ianna said briskly as she stared at Crabbe who went eyed at looked over at Pansy who turned beet red.

 

“I was unaware of that...I apologize.”

 

Pansy said blushing furiously as she looked Ianna in the eyes.

 

“All is forgiven, I can’t expect you to know about cultures you’ve never been exposed to, that’s part of the reason I’m here, other than getting my education and a few other task, I’m here as a learning model, helping expose other students to different cultures. It’s such a shame that Britain which is home to the Fae, is segregating regulars and Magis.”

 

Ianna said before turning back to her computer,

 

“I’m aware of his feelings and his family’s feelings towards regular born wizards...it’s disgusting. Anyway back the case, how many children have gone missing so far that could be related to this perp?”

 

Ianna said in Elvish as she stroked her snakes, who were busy canoodling on her lap.

 

“13...all under the age of 12. All from around the London area, with in 75 kilometers.”

 

Ienzo replies checking over his files as Ianna let out a groan.

 

“There sick then there’s sickos who go after kids...Can you pull me up a map of the attacks?”

 

Ianna said as she jotted notes down on her notebook with a pen rather than a quill which was quaint to the Brit’s around her.

 

“Could it be Voldemort? His hunting grounds are in that area. Ianna will be attending school with one of his survivoring victims, a boy named-

 

“Harry Potter… His parents were attacked at their home is Godrics hallow, yes but that was a targeted attack…”

 

Ienzo said as he pulled up the requested map for his sister who immediately ruled out Voldemort.

 

“It can’t be Voldemort...He isn’t interested in taking children or raising them besides look at all these attacks, their based in upper class areas where prominent pureblood wizarding families are known to live. Voldemort and his sack of slime slugs attack regular born wizards….How ever there is a specific Lycan by the name of Fenrir Greyback with a rap sheet as long as Merlin’s beard who likes to prey on young children and raise them as his own...he has his own band called the snatchers but again-“

 

Ianna said pausing as she heard heard Draco cough, looking up at him suspiciously. 

 

He smelled different this time, had more a pungent anise smell and his skin seemed even paler...But Ianna took a gummy from her bag and popped into her mouth as she resumed talking 

 

“ these attacks are on pureblood families. Maybe it’s some sort of revenge attack or Revolution...uprising maybe?”

 

Ianna said as she reached back down into her bag this time pulling out a baggy of dead crickets and giving her snakes their snacks  before offering them some water from her thermos.

 

“”I’m not sure but I do know that we will have to pick this conversation up later, I have a meeting with our father soon. Call me once you get sorted alright?”

 

Ienzo said before he disconnected from the call, then after a brief goodbye Malacoth did the same leaving Ianna on her own as she took off her headset and put away her laptop but left her files out.

 

“Woah! Are you some kind of secret agent?”

 

Crabbe said excitedly as he looked over her shoulder and say the files of the missing children.

 

“Nope, just an apprentice to my older brother Ienzo who is a FBI agent.”

 

“That’s wicked! So are you training to be a FBI agent like on that Telly show Criminal minds?”

 

Blaise said grinning excitedly as Ianna chuckled.

 

“Kind of except I specialize in crimes involving dark magic, be it homicides or robbery or even cyber, ill be dealing with it.”

 

“That’s fascinating but sounds incredibly dangerous! If you’re dealing with dark magic then you must be wicked smart when it comes to defense against the dark arts!”

 

Ianna smirked and nodded as she put away her files and placed her snakes on the table much to Crabbe and Goyle’s displeasure.

 

“Oh yes of course! I know all about defense against the dark arts! Including disenchantments, decursing, protection seals all sorts of things. Although I do admit I’m not the greatest in the alchemy field or transfigurations. My strength is more in arcrane and Curses.”

 

“Maybe you’ll be our new Defense against the dark arts teacher!”

 

Goyle said cackling as Crabbe snickered along with him, Ianna went say something but suddenly Lucifer began hissing and flicking his tongue out furiously.

 

“The sneak!”

 

Lilith hissed as she raised herself up and turned her body in the direction of the door way where Harry was hiding.

 

“Is it a student?”

 

Ianna said in perfect parseltongue as she grabbed Lucifer and Lilith. Her fellow train goers and students gasped in horror and shock, some calling her the devil.

 

Lucifer hissed and tried to dart from her hands but Ianna knew how to handle her snakes as she ignored the whispered around her.

 

“The boy…who..lived.”

 

Lucifer hissed as Lilith curled herself up and around Ianna’s neck, awaiting her masters order.

 

Suddenly there was a bang and a large flash of smoke and some shouting.

 

“What was that?”

 

Someone cried as Ianna stood up and whipped out her wand and released a blue light which immediately shot down to the floor where the source of the smoke had come from.

 

“Calm down everyone! It was just a smoke bomb...May have rolled out of someone pocket from the car in front of us and set off. It’s alright!”

 

Ianna said as she made Crabbe move and took a sample of the powder in the floor.

 

As she stood up she noticed Draco glaring up at the luggage rack as if someone was there, Ianna turned slowly and in deed saw the tell tale shimmer, indicating someone wAs using either an invisiblity cloak or potion.

 

Ianna smirked as she turned back to Draco who gave her look over before looking back up at the rack then back at her.

 

Ianna merely shrugged and sat back down in her seat as she calmed her snakes down.

 

“So you speak parseltongue too? I thought only perfect otter could do that? Were you attacked like him?”

 

Pansy asked tilting her head, Ianna chuckled.

 

“Oh goodness no! The poor boy, may the nine divines watch over him! But no, parseltongue is a rare gift in magical beings and species as Elven and fae but when compared to the wizarding community is much more prevalent in my community. My brother, Ienzo the FBI agent speaks it more fluently than I. He’s so much better at languages than me. He can speak Draconian so fluently like nobody’s business!”

 

Ianna said going wide eyed as she patted Lucifer’s head as he curled up on her chest his eyes locked on to Draco before his mate booped snoots with him, distracting him.

 

“Wait dragon’s have a language?! Get out of here! That’s- wow didn’t know that!”

 

Blaise said astonished as he stared at Ianna who nodded quietly.

 

“Yup there’s hundreds of types of dragons not just large fire breathing ones. There’s ones that live just like you and I, they make great guards and librarians as well! One of my friends who is a regular or muggle as you call them, her boyfriend is the humanoid Dragon and works as an accountant for my father! Centaurs are also great guards as they’re fiercely loyal and are okay bankers but nothing beats a goblin or a leprechaun!”

 

Ianna said casually as she looked over to Draco who was staring out the window.

 

“So if you’re so smart, why are you coming to hogwarts? You’re smart enough you could be a teacher and yet you’re coming to hogwarts? It just doesn’t make sense.”

 

Pansy said tilting her head as she questioned Ianna’s methods.

 

“Well you’re right about the not making sense part but you see, I’m good but I lack in key things like charms, transfigurations and using a wand in general except for dueling and my potions aren’t the greatest, I’m more of a mage then a wizard, since like all elven beings I produce magic and often don’t need a wand but with the need for wizards and witches the government is being generous with allowing school for those that are at least half blood, even some regular or muggle born beings can get help but they have to go to a state school and won’t get help if they want private.”

 

“I find it interesting, allowing so many species and beings to live together...must have a lot mutts wandering around I bet.”

 

Draco said in his arrogant tone which Ianna frowned at.

 

“Well no, you see only certain species can naturally have children with other species. Humans can children with almost all magical species  but elves can’t have children with Let’s say orca or vampires or dragons. Well not without medical intervention anyway and it’s already been declared illegal and unethical to use medical interventions to produce cross species children that wouldn’t occur naturally. Now if it can occur naturally but the couple is either same sex or has trouble conceiving then yes they can use medical intervention but if they’re not either of those, it’s not allowed….”

 

“What about adoption? Are there limits on that?”

 

Pansy asked,

 

“Nope no limits on adoption. As long they pass a social welfare and psychological evaluation and taking the classes needed to adopt a child, any being of any species, sex,gender, religion and or sexuality can adopt even if they’re single or are in an interspecies relationship. “

 

“What was it like going to school? I’ve heard stories that muggles go to school with wizards and folks like you...I’ve seen it online too. How does that work?”

 

Goyle asked buying some candy while he talked.

 

“It’s just like any public school, I guess. Magical beings take their classes and non magic take there’s and then there’s classes they take together like alchemy or potions and general education classes. My parents despite our wealth insisted I go to a public school to make sure I grew up with diversity. My best friends back in the states are of all sorts of different species. Xion is a regular who is from China being raised by mages, while Methuselah is a Greek fae who is adopted by vampires and has 2 mixed species siblings.”

 

Ianna said looking at her new acquaintances.

 

“So what do you think of the way our world is set up? You must have a few choice thoughts on that.”

 

Blaise said smirking as he nudged Draco’s leg.

 

“ oh believe me I do. You see I’m so used to diversity that the way the UK is set up it seems so archaic, foreign and Abhorrent. Segregation teaches bigotry, racism, sexism, speciesism and prejudice. The states isn’t perfect but we’ve learned about what happens when you embrace segregation...you have to have written word on who can vote, rather than it being a divine given right like it actually is.”

 

Ianna said passionately as she gave her snakes some water and snacks.

 

“Well you have quite the opinion don’t you?”

 

Draco said snobbishly as he tilted his head, studying her.

 

“Yes I do, at least they’re strong and fair and not full of bigotry or hate. What people say and think about others is more of a Tell then anything. Hatred only breeds hatred and a world of hate is not a world at all but a death pit of despair. I’ve seen what happens when hearts are consumed by bigotry and hatred, they might be living but they reek of death and despair, of their soul is captured it turns into a black soul gem and can be used for dark magic or enchantments but the soul will suffer as it’s being crushed and used...where as a heart that only has a little bigotry and hatred will still be turned into a black souls gem but a lesser one and they will be allowed to go into oblivion.”

 

Ianna said looking straight at Draco who scowled but said nothing as he turned away from her.

 

“That’s...dark. Let’s talk about something bit more refreshing…”

 

Blaise said as the conversation turned to school houses and homework.

  
  
  
  



End file.
